Foundation
by Skyward Princess of Time
Summary: Heroes don't form overnight. A look into Link's life before Skyward Sword and the events that shaped him into a hero before his journey even began. Zelink, Pre-SS.
1. Wooden Blocks

Heroes don't form overnight. A look into Link's life before Skyward Sword and the events that shaped him into a hero before his journey even began. Zelink, Pre-SS.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda. If I did… xD**

_**Foundation **_**is rated "K+" for some mild language, romance, and action sequences.**

* * *

**_Foundation_**

_Wooden Blocks_

_Who would have thought that wooden blocks would be a perfect tool for life lessons._

_Erheart could only laugh at his little son desperately attempting to build a house out of wooden blocks. The child was trying to place four blocks on top of one, which any adult would realize is impossible. His son was only four and knew little of common sense, so it was understandable he didn't know. Even so, it was amusing to watch him try the same thing over and over again. He had to give the boy points for resiliency. This time, Link wailed and angrily pounded the blocks on the ground when they fell. Clearly he failed one too many times. _

"_It won't stay up!" Link howled, giant blue eyes filling with tears. Link put his chubby little thumb in his mouth, sucking on it, a habit they were desperately trying to break. With a good natured laugh, Erheart walked over to his child and pulled Link's finger out of his mouth._

"_Well, son," He started, sitting down next to the little boy and grabbing a couple of blocks to make a building of his own. "Everything needs a good foundation. Without a proper foundation, the building will fall." _

"_What's a fwoundation, Daddy?" Link asked, stubbornly sucking on his thumb again. Erheart shook his head and decided just this once he'd let the whole thing slide._

"_Foundation," Erheart corrected, saying the word slowly so Link would understand. "It means the base or the starting block. Here," Erheart paused, building a little house of his home out of the blocks. Link, amazed that his father actually built a little house, clapped his hands in excitement. "Do you see the bottom two blocks?" Erheart asked his grinning toddler, who nodded enthusiastically. "For every one block, you need two underneath it to support it. Without a proper bottom the top will fall."_

"_I gets it!" Link cried, returning to his own blocks. Instead of trying to place three blocks instead of one, he put one on top of three. Repeating a similar process, Link created a little house. It hardly looked like a house and it was extremely lopsided but that wasn't the point. He was able to build a house because his bottom blocks supported the top. That was the lesson Erheart wanted to convey._

"_I did it!" Link squealed, jumping up and down and running into his father's outstretched arms. Erheart chuckled, ruffling his son's hair and tossing him up and down. Link laughed, settling into the crook of his father's arm. _

"_Yes you did, child," Erheart praised, giving him a proud pat on the back. "Everything starts with a proper foundation. Never forget that…"_

* * *

He may have only been four at the time, but that conversation was one Link would never forget. Two short years later, his parents went out on an expedition for Skyloft and never returned. To this day, Link remembered and relied on them through the wisdom they shared. Sure, he was a bit lonely growing up. Before he entered the Knight Academy, it was just him and the dust that covered his little house in the corner of Skyloft. He wasn't completely an orphan. Everyone on the sky island took turns looking after him. In a way, the whole sky island adopted him.

Gaepora, headmaster of the Knight Academy and the one with the most authority on the island, cared for Link the most. Ever since Link's parents left, Gaepora would bring him home at least twice a week to eat with him. Gaepora's reasoning was that it was his order that sent Link's parents away. The headmaster also liked having Link around as company for his daughter Zelda.

Link and Zelda were friends even before his parents left, but grew even closer in the years that followed. Link considered her his best friend as he was sure she felt the same. The two did practically everything together. Yeah, she could sometimes be a little motherly and overbearing, but Link was always grateful for her company. Due to his status as an orphan and his small physique, he was a natural target for bullies.

Groose was the ringleader of them all. He harbored an obvious unrequited for Zelda, which also fueled his hatred for Link. Ever since Link was small, Groose would take delight in giving Link wedgies between classes, stealing his lunch, or throwing eggs into his house. His cronies, Cawlin and Stritch, also enjoyed teasing Link mercilessly. In Link's opinion, neither Cawlin nor Stritch had any room to talk. Link was taller than Cawlin and had a bigger build than Stritch, and that was saying something on both accounts.

Okay, the physical abuse wasn't that bad. Link didn't mind cleaning up eggshells or going back to his house to get new lunch money. It was the verbal abuse. When they wanted to, the bullies became downright ruthless. They'd scream various things like how Link was an insult to humanity, so much so that his own parents left him. Everything was about how Link's parents abandoned him. Link knew his parents were loving and caring and would never leave him under their own free will. Gaepora assured him that his parents left reluctantly.

Even so, the words still hurt. Link couldn't also help but think those words held a tiny bit of truth.

Why did he always end up thinking about this stuff? Here he was, trying to have a nice nap in the pleasant temperature and catch up on a few z's. He always liked sleeping. In his dreams, wonderful things happened. Most of them involved happy moments with his parents. Others involved riding around on his Loftwing. Then there were the pleasant times with Zelda. In his dreams, everything was possible.

No way was Link going to let a couple of bullies interfere with his happy naptime.

Link sighed, rolling over and settling into a nice patch of grass. He was lounging in his favorite spot, a large tree near the waterfall. Link loved listening to the flow of the water. It was peaceful. Out here, the busy sounds of the town were considerably less. It was just Link and his thoughts. Realizing reluctantly that he wasn't going to get anymore shut-eye, he laid on his back and looked up. Sunlight peeped through the mess of greenery and branches. Link covered his eyes with his arm, letting the warmth of the sun fill his entire body. The temperature was beautiful. Not that it ever changed. Maybe Link would take a ride later this afternoon.

Speaking of riding, he felt something hard nudge his face. Uncovering his eyes, Link looked up to see a giant Loftwing right in front of his face. He instantly recognized the Loftwing's soft blue coloring. Looks like Zelda was wondering where he'd gone off to this time. After determining that he was awake, the blue Loftwing called loudly for her master.

"Link!"

Zelda jumped across the rocks and ran to Link's side. When she was under the tree, she placed her hands on her knees, panting. Her Loftwing nuzzled her, letting the girl lean on her for support.

"Geez. I should've known you'd be here," she said in between gasps.

"What's up?" Link asked, pulling himself into a sitting position and leaning on the tree for support. Of course, he knew why she was here, but that was a minor detail.

Zelda, having regained her breath, glared at him. "You know what's up. Someone has been skipping class for the hundredth time."

Link closed his eyes, still enjoying the soft breeze that always permeated Skyloft's atmosphere. "Ninety-nine times," he corrected, overall ignoring her harsh tone.

Zelda placed her hands indignantly on her hips. "That's still ninety-nine times too many!" She cried, exasperated with her lazy best friend. "You should be honored that father hasn't kicked you out of the academy yet."

"I've got the highest grade in the class," Link responded. "Why would he kick out his star pupil?"

"Highest grade does not translate to star pupil," Zelda said, sounding more and more tired by the minute. "Honestly, Link. It would be nice if you showed up to class more often."

"I do go to class," Link responded. "Just only when I feel like it."

"You never feel like it!" Zelda sighed, giving up. "Whatever," she waved her hand, dismissing the issue. "It doesn't matter now since today's class is over. Dad wants to talk to you."

"Is this about my attendance policy?" Link asked.

Zelda groaned. "No, though it should be. Come on, let's not keep him waiting." She held out her hand. Link grinned, took her hand and let her help pull him off the ground. Link shook out his clothes, sighing, and stretching in the sunlight.

Link needed to set the record straight on some things. To some, he seemed like a lazy, arrogant slacker. While the lazy and slacker parts weren't too far from the truth, he was hardly arrogant. He didn't think highly of himself, although Link was naturally talented at most things. His intelligence was only second to Zelda's, he was the most skilled with a sword, his physical abilities were immense, he had a strong bond with his guardian bird, and he had a strong sense of moral duty. Link didn't like going to class for several reasons. A lot of what the teachers taught was common sense, which Link didn't feel he needed. Sometimes it was too early and he needed sleep. But the biggest reason was that Groose and the other two were there. Class was never pleasant with them around.

His professors liked Link. They wished he attended class more, but they gave him high marks regardless and always praised both his abilities and his heart. It seemed like they realized Link wasn't going to class mostly due to the bullying, which they sympathized with him. Because of this, Link and his professors had a mutual understanding: Link would come to class when he wanted to.

Yeah, it wasn't ideal, but it was his life.

Zelda was catching him up on what he missed in class that day. Apparently there was a sword demonstration that focused on thrusting. Link sighed. That actually would have been a beneficial class. Although Link was talented with the blade, his thrusts were less than stellar. He wished his teachers made a schedule so he could attend these classes. Then again, they were trying to draw him into attending class every day. Oh well. Not a major loss.

"When Father's done talking to you, do you want go for a ride with me?" Zelda asked, smiling at Link.

"Sure," Link responded with a smile of his own. He loved going for rides, especially with Zelda. He wasn't a huge fan of practicing riding his bird, which everyone berated him for, but he did love casually riding his Loftwing.

On their walk, Zelda began telling him all the gossip that was going on in the academy. It always went in one ear and out the other, but Zelda always appreciated having someone to talk to. Although Zelda was friendly and got along with everyone, she only considered Link to be her true friend.

It was an honor that Link didn't deserve.

Zelda knocked on Headmaster Gaepora's door. "Daddy! I brought Link!" she called. Link heard the headmaster give a muffled "come in" and Link followed her inside.

"Ah, Link, it's good to see you, my boy," Gaepora walked over to Link, extending his hand. Link shook it. He did like the headmaster and was grateful to him for acting as a surrogate father all of these years. He always felt like he was a burden on Gaepora, especially with his dismal attendance habits.

"Headmaster, I— " Link opened his mouth, starting to tell him how sorry he was that he cut class today. Gaepora waved it off.

"I wanted to discuss something with you. Are you familiar with the Inter-Isle Knight Tournament?"

Link knew a little about the tournament. Their world was huge and as such, Skyloft was not the only sky island. The total number of sky islands was in the hundreds although that was a rough estimate. There were still unexplored skies. The islands made pacts with each other which promoted trade and peace. A source of pride for every sky was their knights. About every five years, a huge tournament was held in order to display each island's best. He was eleven when the last tournament was held on an island called Cleoa. Some of Skyloft's best went and fought in the tournament. Link didn't believe they won any prizes.

Wait a minute. If this is what he thought it was…

"This year, Skyloft is hosting the tournament," the headmaster continued. "I'm sure you noticed the people of this town have been buzzing with excitement. It is a pretty big deal, as I know you're aware. We want this to be the best tournament the sky islands have ever seen. Of course, that's not the only thing. Each island must select one knight to represent their people."

"Father!" Zelda cried, realizing what this meant. "You don't mean…"

"Yes, I do, my dear," Gaepora continued, glancing at his daughter and giving her a small smile. "I'd like Link to represent Skyloft in the tournament this year."

Link? As the honorary knight? Link shook his head, unable to process what he'd just heard. Headmaster Gaepora must have hit his head on something if he believed Link, infamous for cutting class, was the one to represent Skyloft. Sure, Link's abilities were honestly unparalleled, but still. Skipping class aside, Link was only a student. He wasn't a full-fledged knight. He'd be eligible for that in a few months.

Zelda was already voicing what Link was saying.

"Father! It's too dangerous! We've all heard the horror stories about knights getting their limbs chopped off. I won't allow it!" she said, wagging her finger at her father. "Besides, Link's a knight in training. A very lazy knight in training, I might add. Even so, don't you think the other islands will be offended when we select a kid as our honorary knight?"

She was a bit harsh in her words, but Zelda spoke the truth. Link agreed with her. Islands were all about their pride. The knights selected to participate in the tournament were the wisest, battle hardened, and well respected knights on the island. It was unprecedented for an island, let alone a host, to select a student.

"Oh, it will make a splash, I'm sure," Gaepora replied. "But once our guests realize just how talented young Link is, I'm sure they'll find it is an honor to fight against him."

At this rate, Link was going to end up as the honorary knight. He had to put a stop to this nonsense immediately. He couldn't represent Skyloft. He was just Link. Lazy Link the slacker, isn't that what people called him?

"I appreciate your confidence, Headmaster, but there's no way I could represent Skyloft," Link finally spoke up, staring at the ground. "I mean, I'm just a student. I'm not even a good student to begin with."

To his shock, Gaepora gave a bellowing laugh. "Not a good student? My boy, you're the best student the Knight Academy has seen in its twenty-four year history! So you cut class occasionally. I would too if I was bullied constantly by lunchmeats who thought nothing about themselves. I would be honored if you represented us as I'm sure the rest of Skyloft's citizens with a brain would be too." He gave Link a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "As for you, my dear," Gaepora continued, turning to Zelda. "You worry too much. Link will be fine. Show a little faith in the boy, won't you?"

Zelda sighed, defeated. "But Father…"

"None of that! Have faith in him!" Gaepora titled Link's chin up so Link now stared at him directly in the eyes. "And Link, have faith in yourself."

Link could only nod in agreement.

"Then it's settled!" Gaepora clapped his hands. "Link will represent Skyloft as its honorary knight. I'll make sure to have your uniform ready. Although…" he gave Link a wink. "While the tournament is going on, it would be best if you didn't skip class."

Link smiled. "I won't, sir."

It was nice to know someone believed in him.

"Well," Zelda spoke up. "At least this tournament will force Link to go to class. Honestly, I was thinking that nothing could persuade him at this point."

Gaepora continued to laugh, writing down the arrangements. "Good. Now, be gone, both of you, as I have work to do. I expect to see you both following your lessons tomorrow."

"Yes sir," Link and Zelda replied in unison, giving a small bow in respect and walking out the door. They headed out of the Academy and towards their favorite platform.

The platform they used when they went riding together was always the same. It was the one next to the Goddess Statue. Link didn't know much about the Goddess Hylia herself, just that she created and protected Skyloft. Zelda was much more knowledgeable on that subject. Link couldn't help this place would become very important for them in the future. He knew Zelda shared the same sentiment.

"I can't believe Father!" Zelda cried exasperatedly. She had been babbling about how crazy this situation was since they left Headmaster Gaepora's room. "It's so dangerous," she continued in a softer voice.

"Hey Zel," Link spoke up. Usually when she went into one of her rants Link just shut up and let her get it all out. This time he spoke up. Zelda seemed really worried about him. Link smiled, as it was a habit of hers. "I'm going to be fine. When was the last time I lost in a sword duel?"

Zelda frowned. "You're undefeated in fencing. That's different. We use wooden swords. Besides, that's not the point, Link! You're going up against real knights with more talent! They won't hold back just because you're a kid!"

"Oh, so the professors are going easy on me because I'm a kid," Link retorted, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow at her.

"That's not what I meant!" Zelda threw her arms up and began pacing. "Honestly, you're both such men. Danger is nothing to either of you."

"Zelda," Link spoke seriously, taking hold of her arm with a rather tight grip. "Look at me."

Lips trembling, Zelda met his gaze. Link could see the worry flowing within her. It was both touching and adorable. Link smiled despite himself. Her hair was long and golden, radiating in the sunlight. Then of course there were her bright big eyes that were always filled with the purest of intentions. Zelda truly was beautiful.

Not that he'd ever tell her that. She'd probably slap him.

"That's better," he said with a smile. "I'll be fine, Zel. So stop worrying, okay?"

"You know I always worry," she mumbled softly.

"I know. It's endearing." Link ruffled her hair. Zelda cried out, fixing her hair and glowering at him. Link laughed. She was trying to look intimidating, but really the look she gave him was a glorified pout. It was adorable.

Still laughing, Link ran to the edge of the platform and promptly jumped off, whistling for his Loftwing.

Immediately his Crimson Loftwing glided gracefully underneath him, providing a soft landing to his fall. Link smiled, stroking his bird's feathers fondly and urging him upwards. He heard Zelda whistle for her own bird in pursuit. She was going to make him sorry for teasing her so he wanted to get a good head start.

"We should be quick bud," Link told his Loftwing. The bird crowed in agreement.

Link's Loftwing was a rarity of birds. Before his bird came to him, the breed was long thought to be extinct. He was fast, handsome, and stronger than any other breed of Loftwing. Link was grateful that his Crimson Loftwing came to him.

Naming him was a difficult situation. Link was very young when his bird came to him and completely unimaginative with names. He was originally going to call him "Crimson" but that was a little too unoriginal. Then he was going to go with "Red" but that sounded even lamer. Zelda knew what she was doing. She named her bird "Medina" which was unique, sounded cute, and related to the bird. Zelda offered to name his bird for him, but Link knew it was a job he had to do himself. After much thought, he decided on the name "Cerise." Cerise was a fancier term than crimson and it fit. When little Link told the bird his name, Cerise seemed rather pleased.

"Get back here, Link!" Zelda cried, with Medina crowing in agreement. Cerise also seemed to fear Medina which was rather amusing. Medina and Cerise had a similar relationship to that of their riders. Medina often cleaned Cerise's feathers, pecking at him when he was out too late and shunning him when he didn't pay attention to her.

"Come and catch me!" Link called, leading Cerise into a steady climb and laughing all the way. Cerise was the fastest Loftwing on all of Skyloft. There was no way he could be caught if he used 100% of his speed. Truthfully, Link was going to let Zelda catch up to him. However, he wasn't going to make it easy.

With a devilish grin, Link brought Cerise in a nosedive, plummeting at top speeds to the bottom of the sky right above the cloud barrier. When Cerise was gliding, Link leaned to the side and ran his fingers along the soft texture of the clouds. Zelda always wondered what was beneath the clouds. Link was curious, although right now he was happy to be where he was, especially with Zelda by his side.

It was times like this, riding with Zelda, where he felt most at peace. All of his troubles seemed like nothing. He felt loved. He felt happy. He didn't feel alone.

Speaking of Zelda, he should probably let her catch up.

"Okay Cerise, we should probably slow down," he told his bird, patting his feathers. To his surprise, Cerise gave a panicked call.

"Cerise?" Link asked, looking at his bird with concern. Cerise was now flapping his feathers furiously, motioning for Link to look up.

"You're a dead man, Link!"

Link looked up, shocked to see that Zelda jumped off Medina and was now plummeting in a free-fall through the air, aimed directly towards him. Link gave a startled cry. He hated when she did that.

"Cerise!" Link called, urging his Loftwing towards Zelda's direction. Link held out his arms, ready to catch Zelda. He could see Medina nearby, ready just in case Zelda's stunt went awry. It never did, Link always caught her. She loved to jump into his arms.

Every single time she did it gave the young knight a heart attack.

Zelda landed in his arms. Link protectively pulled his arms around her, guiding Cerise into a gentle glide. Medina came down to fly beside Cerise.

"You know I hate it when you do that," Link said through grit teeth. "You always give me a heart attack."

"You deserve it," Zelda said, sticking her tongue out at him. "That's what you get for teasing me."

"I'm sorry, okay?" Link grumbled good-naturedly. He was still trying to calm his racing heart.

"You don't sound very sorry," Zelda pouted.

"I'm sorry," Link said a little more earnestly, pulling Zelda a little more closely to his chest. Zelda smiled, her arms around his neck, happily enjoying being in his arms. She closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey," Link protested. "You're not going to go to sleep on me, are you?"

"That's your job, sleepyhead," she teased lightly, opening one eye. "I can't help it! You make a good pillow."

Link opened his mouth to complain, but decided against it. Instead, he gave a smile of his own. She could stay like that all she wanted. It was comforting to have her so close to him. No one gave him more happiness than Zelda.

If only there was a way for Link to repay Zelda for all the love she'd shown him. Albeit a bit reluctantly, Link knew it was time to be heading back to Skyloft. He urged his bird up and towards the sky island. Link re-focused his attention on Zelda, freeing his hand and gently stroking strands of her soft hair. He smiled lovingly down at her, closing his own eyes and resting his head gently on top of hers. If only moments like these could last forever.

Cerise gave another surprised cry, which brought Link out of his pleasant reverie. Cerise turned to the south, giving another warning call to Link.

The southwestern corner of the sky was now filled with what appeared to be floating sailboats. Link had never seen an actual sailboat except in book illustrations, but he did recognize them to be flying Skyboats. The people of Skyloft never used Skyboats, but that was because Skyloft was generally regarded as a smaller island. Among the Skyboats were hordes of Loftwings.

It looked like the tournament was sooner than Link originally anticipated.

"Zelda," Link nudged her gently to wake her. "Zelda," he repeated in a louder tone.

Well, well. It looks like she actually did fall asleep.

"Huh?" she mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes and smiling up at Link. The smile quickly turned to a look of concern when she saw Link's mouth agape. "What's up?"

"Look over there," Link said eyes still wide and pointing in the direction of the Skyboats.

Zelda sat up, looking towards the direction Link indicated. She gasped, placing a hand over her mouth. "Look at all of them, Link!"

Link nodded. "I have a feeling life on Skyloft is going to be a bit different for a little while."

Unbeknownst to him, life on Skyloft would never be the same.

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of **_**Foundation**_**. I've actually had this story planned for about two months, just now deciding to write it. I have the entire plot written out; it's just a matter of putting it into a story format. Hopefully that means quick updates! I don't anticipate this being an overly long story, but then again, this could go either way. It depends on how long the chapters are and what goes into each chapter. **

**If everything goes as planned, I'll be updating this and my AU work, **_**Ascension, **_**simultaneously. So far, so good. I updated **_**Ascension**_** earlier today and then this one. There will certainly be oneshots in between as well. **_**Ascension **_**takes a lot longer to write, but hopefully things will be pretty balanced. **

**I know I've seen some Pre-SS stuff, but I wanted to give my take on it. I also have a few untraditional paths I'm going to take with this story. I always thought there had to be more people than the ones on Skyloft, which is where I came up with the idea for the sky islands.**

**I do realize Link is rather "un-Link-like" for lack of a better term, but don't worry! He'll improve! This story is mostly to show his improvement and his development into a true hero. With Zelink, of course!**

**Please excuse any minor typo/grammar mistakes that I'm sure are in here. Please bring them to my attention though!**

**Please review! I take all reviews into account and many reviews have shaped my stories in the past. I write this for all of you, so I want to make sure you're enjoying the story and would love your input.**

**Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Great Expectations

**Thank you Vestasam568, Leina16, Guests, LEva114, Katia0203, Unidentified PK, and Crazy-insane-original-person45 for your wonderful reviews. I greatly appreciate it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda. If I did… xD**

_**Foundation **_**is rated "K+" for mild language, romance, and action sequences.**

* * *

_Great Expectations_

"It's not funny."

Zelda suppressed a snort.

"I mean it, Zel, it's not funny."

Unable to contain it any longer, Zelda burst out laughing. She practically started rolling on the floor in a fit of hysterical giggles.

Link frowned. Great. This was just wonderful for his masculinity.

"I'm sorry Link, but…" Zelda managed between snickers, wiping a tear from her eye. "That's so not your color."

She was referring to the absolutely ridiculous outfit Gaepora forced on Link. Gaepora claimed it was the "traditional ceremonial knight's outfit," but Link cried bullcrap. This was not a knight's outfit. It was more appropriate for a circus. Heck, even clowns wouldn't wear this glorified curtain.

The material was some strange poofy felt. The color was a deep maroon (Link refused to acknowledge it as "pink") with gold accents. If it was a regular gold, maybe it would be okay. But no, this gold was the color of pee. And then there was the tights—don't even get him started on the tights. Tights were not intended for male use. His shoulder pads were twice the side of his head. If it couldn't get any better, the whole outfit was topped off with an oversized puffball for a hat with a lone gold feather sticking out of the top.

"This is humiliating," Link grumbled through grit teeth. His cheeks were the color of his suit.

Forcing herself to stop laughing, Zelda gave one last chuckle before going up to Link and fixing his hat. The hat was too big for his head, so Zelda stuck some weird hair clips to keep it in place. Splendid. Now Link was wearing hair accessories.

"It's not that bad," she said, standing back to admire her best friend. Link raised an eyebrow at her. Who did she think she was fooling? Link could read Zelda like an open book. It was clear she was lying for his sake.

"Oh, who am I kidding," she giggled. "It is that bad. Hey, knights aren't known for their fashion."

"Gee, thanks." Link put his hands on his hips, sticking his tongue out playfully at her. Zelda folded her arms across her chest, slapping him lightly.

"Knights don't act like little boys," she teased. Link reached up to adjust his hat, but Zelda slapped his hand away. "Don't touch it. You'll ruin it."

"It's already ruined."

"Link, you know it's not the appearance that matters. Everyone will be judging you on your sword skills, not your choice in fashion."

"It's not my choice."

Link sighed. Zelda had a point. Sure, no one would care what he was wearing. They might make fun of him a little bit, but the ceremonial outfits for each sky islands were all over the top. It wasn't Link's fault that he was born on Skyloft. No, everyone would be watching his sword skills. Earlier, when Gaepora first told him about it, he felt a tiny bit of confidence. He was good with a sword. Still, he was only a knight-in-training. He had no battle experience whatsoever and never went up against true skills. What if he made a fool of Skyloft? What if he gave Groose another reason to belittle him?

Seeing his downcast expression, Zelda pat Link on the shoulder and titled his head so he looked her right in the eye.

"Hey, where's that confidence, hotshot? You'll be fine, right?"

"_I'll be fine, Zel, you worry too much."_

Link nodded sadly at her, trying to regain some of his confidence. Sure, it was easy for him to talk big. He didn't want Zelda to worry about him. Truth was, he was extremely nervous. Link's self-esteem wasn't known for being the highest.

Zelda hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder. Link returned the hug, stroking her silky hair. It was nice that she was always there for him. Throughout his lonely life, he always had Zelda. When she was in his arms, he felt like he could do anything. He'd do anything for her. She made him feel worth something.

"That's right," Link said, reluctantly releasing her from the hug, and tapping her gently on the tip of her nose. "I'm going to make Skyloft proud." He stretched. It was time for Skyloft's representative to grace the stage with his presence. After all, he couldn't be late.

He may not be the most confident or the best soldier, but he was going to try his best. It was the least he could do for her.

"Knock 'em dead. I'll be waiting for you when the ceremony is over."

Link gave her a mock salute.

"Oh, and Link?" Zelda called as he started to leave the room.

"Hmm?"

"No matter what, win or lose, I'll always be proud of you."

Link smiled. It was nice to know that someone cared.

* * *

"They can't be serious."

"Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"Does Skyloft think so little of us?"

Of course. Not that Link didn't see this coming, but his presentation was anything but well-received. Here he was, standing in some unnecessarily hideous outfit in front of a jeering crowd. Well, they weren't openly bashing him. They were whispering to their mates in a voice that wasn't intended for anyone to hear but of course the entire room noticed. What a warm welcome. Link knew this was going to go well. Everything was going according to plan.

Yeah, right.

"Uh, headmaster," he whispered to Headmaster Gaepora, who was sitting beside him. As the leader of Skyloft, Gaepora served as the master of the competition. Currently the chairman of festivities was currently babbling regulation gibberish. Taking his attention away from the protocol nonsense for a moment, the headmaster leaned down so Link could whisper in his ear.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Link said, unable to hide his discomfort.

The headmaster only laughed. "Don't worry," he assured the young knight. "I have a plan." He winked at Link, thanking the chairman for his excellent speech and once again stepped up to the podium.

"My esteemed colleagues, lords of the isles and knights alike, as it is our tradition the opening ceremony will be concluded with an event presented by the host island," He said in a booming, authoritative voice. The knights and their respective leaders who were babbling away with gossip quieted, turning their attention to Gaepora. They were all eager to hear what the headmaster planned for the event. "Skyloft has taken great lengths in order to ensure that this competition will be the most memorable yet. I know many of you are skeptical of our young honorary representative who is technically still a knight in training and only a lad of sixteen."

"Sixteen? I wouldn't have guessed a day over fourteen!"

"It doesn't matter how old he is. The thing's a stick! There's no way he could win one match let alone the competition."

Link grimaced again as the rumblings started among the crowd. It was humiliating enough to be sitting on a stage for the entire world to see dressed in a clown's uniform that was too hot even for Skyloftian weather. He wished he could just disappear. Yeah, that would be nice.

Gaepora only laughed good-naturedly. "I see some of you doubt the youth's talents, my friends. As such, I have decided that our opening event will be a display of our honored knight's skills. I'm sure you're all familiar with Sir Valon of Cleoa?"

Link even knew that name. Sir Valon was the most respected and feared knight in all the sky isles. His reputation was absolutely legendary. There was once a feared dragon that plagued the sky named Volvagia. Knights and skyboats fell to the beast's destructive wrath. However, Valon, with his exceptional skills, slayed the dragon in one swift motion and delivered the dragon's head on a platter to his leader. When Cleoa hosted the knight tournament, naturally Sir Valon was victorious. He retired shortly afterwards, proclaiming that it was time for a new knight to rise.

The crowd also gave murmurs of excitement.

"Sir Valon has graciously accepted an offer to be our honored guest as the tournament's past champion," Gaepora continued. "I'd like to call him up to the stand now."

The crowd instantly parted, making way for the esteemed knight. It took all of Link's restraint to keep him from gasping aloud. Valon was huge. He was at least five times the size of Link and far more intimidating. When he walked, his footsteps seemed to echo. Despite his size, Link could tell that Valon was fast on his feet and very precise in all of his movement. He truly was the perfect soldier.

Good thing he was only the guest of honor. That means he wouldn't fight anyone in the tournament. Link was safe. He nearly sighed aloud in relief. Finally, lady luck was on his side!

"Good evening, fellow knights and lords," Valon said. Even his voice carried a powerful presence. He commanded more respect than the most powerful ruler in the room. "As you are all aware, this tournament has been very dear to my heart since I was but a lad. I am excited and proud to be observing this tournament as a guest. I was also extremely flattered when Headmaster Gaepora asked me to participate in the opening festivities."

Wait, what did he mean? Link knew nothing about the opening festivities, since Gaepora conveniently forgot to tell him every important detail. One minute Gaepora was saying how Link was going to display his skills and next thing he knew a legend took the floor.

Unless…

No, Gaepora wouldn't be foolish enough to do that. No one would be stupid enough to think that Link of all people stood a chance against the famous Sir Valon. Link almost laughed aloud. Of course, how could he be so dumb? There was no way Headmaster Gaepora would risk Skyloft's reputation on a suicide battle! Silly Link, overreacting at everything.

"As such, I am pleased to announce the final event of the opening ceremony. I will challenge the young Skyloftian knight to a fair duel in a display of intuition, strength, and skill. Headmaster Gaepora has assured me that this boy's skills are unlike any he's ever seen and I am naturally very eager to test his strength myself."

The crowd roared in applause, eager to see the great Sir Valon in action once again.

Link hoped no one was looking at him because he was staring at Headmaster Gaepora, mouth agape with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

What the hell?

Link wasn't usually so curt with his thoughts, but seriously. Here he was, a lazy slacker of a student, acting as the honorary knight of Skyloft and now a challenger to the great Sir Valon. Well naturally Sir Valon was going to win. Even if Link did have experience, he was doomed from the start. This was suicide.

Great. Just great. He couldn't wait to hear the entire island ridicule him for single handedly ruining Skyloft's reputation. Groose was going to have a field day with this one.

Talk about great expectations!

Link bit his lip. What he wanted to do was tear off his stupid costume, scream at Gaepora for subjecting him to this humiliation, and run out of the room. That wouldn't go well for obvious reasons, so instead Link forced a smile, stood up, and extended his hand to Sir Valon.

"I look forward to a fair match with you," Link spoke dutifully, hoping his voice didn't sound too hoarse. His legs were shaking but thankfully the unsightly tights masked this fact. Sir Valon grinned, taking Link's hand in a grip that felt like a metal clamp.

"Gaepora speaks very highly of you," Valon said directly to Link. "If you have garnered his respect than you must be an excellent swordsman. I am very excited for our duel."

"As am I, Sir Valon," Link bowed his head to the legendary swordsman as a sign of respect. It did seem like Sir Valon was genuine when he said he was excited to duel Link. Despite his intimidating presence he really was a nice, gentle guy. Well, that's what they mean when they say you can't judge a book by its cover. His thoughts were further enforced by Valon's next words.

"Don't let them talk badly of you," the elder knight said in a low voice. "I'm sure you'll wipe the floor with all of their aristocratic prissy asses."

Whatever he was expecting Valon to be, the swordsman was certainly not it. Link laughed lightly, silently thanking Valon for lightening the mood.

Gaepora was smiling like a doting parent. "The match will be tonight at eight o' clock promptly at the town plaza near the windmill," Gaepora announced. "I expect to see all of you there!"

All knights gave a respectful salute before meandering out of the sparring hall. Soon, all that was left was Gaepora, Valon, and Link. Despite Valon's presence, Link couldn't contain his outburst.

"What were you thinking?" He cried, throwing off his hat and running over to the headmaster's side. "Agreeing to this match without my permission. Are you trying to ruin Skyloft's reputation? Why would you schedule me a match that I couldn't hope to win?"

"Link, my boy," Gaepora said in a calming voice. Gaepora was no fool. He knew beforehand that Link wouldn't be happy with the announcement. "I would never have asked Sir Valon to meet you in a match if I didn't believe you could win. I have the utmost faith in you, as I'm sure all of Skyloft does. I was being completely honest when I said your skills were unparalleled. With this victory, you will prove yourself a worthy opponent and you will silence all of your critics."

"You're assuming I win," Link snarled, unable to hide his frustration, anger, and humiliation. "I'm a knight in training. I have zero genuine life experience. Sure, I may have a good foundation, but that doesn't mean I'm ready for a real fight."

Foundation. Funny how that word always seemed to follow Link around. It was as if his father was watching over him, giving him the same lecture over and over again.

"_Everything starts with the proper foundation. Never forget that…"_

Link shook his head, erasing the image from his mind. Yes, everything started with the foundation. Currently, Link wasn't anything more than that. A foundation couldn't do anything by itself.

"You are better than you give yourself credit," Gaepora reassured him. "Look, I know this may be daunting, but I honestly would not have arranged the match if I didn't think you could do it. You're strong, Link. Much stronger than you realize. It is this inner strength that puts you a cut above the rest."

What inner strength? Emotional strength? Mental strength? Now that was a joke. Link was the weakest person he'd ever known. He relied on the wisdom of his missing parents for guidance. He didn't do anything without Zelda's approval. He skipped class because he couldn't stand being bullied. He was a sensitive coward.

"I'm not strong," Link said quietly. "I'm just the opposite. I'm weak. Not that it matters, because by the end of tonight the entire Skyloft will be blasting me for ruining the island's reputation. I'm sorry you believe in me because it's a misplaced faith." With that, not wanting to say anything else, Link turned and left the room. He could feel both Gaepora and Valon stare after him. As he was leaving, he swore he could hear Gaepora say something to Valon.

"He really is a talented boy. He's not just talented. The kid has one of the biggest hearts I've seen."

"I'm sure," Valon agreed. "Which is why I won't go easy on him."

* * *

Link ran, not really caring where he went. Maybe he'd rest under his favorite tree. No, people could see him there. Perhaps he could lock himself in his room. No, that wouldn't work either. The only thing separating him and Fledge's room was a thin wood room separator. He'd be damned before he showed weakness in front of Fledge.

A nice ride would help matters. Link started to the nearest diving platform, ready to jump off and call for Cerise.

"Link!"

Zelda. Link grimaced. He didn't really want to talk to her right now. He was embarrassed to even face her. How could he?

Zelda whistled sharply. Medina appeared out of nowhere and the guardian bird stopped Link in his path, spreading her wings so there was nowhere for him to run. Link abruptly halted, frantically looking from side to side.

Zelda pulled on his clothes, ensuring that the young knight wouldn't go anywhere.

"Hey," she spoke comfortingly. "Link…"

"Don't," Link snapped harshly.

"Hear me out," she pleaded desperately. "If you defeat Sir Valon tonight, you'll be Skyloft's hero. Everyone will praise you. Maybe…just maybe…Groose wouldn't tease you anymore."

Wait a minute. Zelda didn't. She couldn't! Or at the very least, she wouldn't…would she?

Link clenched his fists in anger, face turning red from fury. It was one thing to be set up by the headmaster of your academy. It was another thing to be set up by your best friend.

"It was you…you suggested the duel," Link said in a low voice through grit teeth.

Zelda's grip on Link's shirt loosened. She released the material, laying her palm on his back. "Yes, I was the one who came up with the idea." Her hand shook as she sniffled loudly, trying to restrain her tears.

Link was beyond angry. His life on Skyloft was hell enough. Zelda was the only constant good thing in his life. How could she betray him like this? How could she doom him to failure?

"How could you do this to me?" Link whirled around so he faced Zelda. He was shaking with rage, desperately trying to contain his frustration. "You, of all people! You didn't even want me participating in this tournament to begin with! How could you purposely set me up on a suicide mission? Are you trying to humiliate me?"

Zelda closed her eyes, bracing herself from his outburst. Tears freely fell down her face, as she tried to reach for Link in order to comfort him. "Link, I…please…listen to me…"

Link pulled back, shaking his head. His blue eyes were filled with frustration and hurt. He didn't like being angry at Zelda. He didn't like seeing her sad. But really, her behavior was inexcusable. Zelda was a smart girl…what was she thinking?

"I just wanted you to feel more confident about yourself!" Zelda finally screamed. "Can't you see that we all believe in you? You're one of us, Link. There isn't a person in Skyloft that doesn't believe you can win. Groose is a damn buffoon. His opinion doesn't matter. You are a special person! It's time you realized that!"

Link had never heard Zelda so furious. Even when she told off Groose, she used a stern but polite tone. She never raised her voice like this. Link closed his eyes, trying to process everything that she was saying. Yes, if he won the duel, he could prove to everyone that he wasn't an orphaned loser. He could show everyone that he wasn't just a boy with a head in the clouds. The whole world would know what Link was capable of. Maybe then Groose wouldn't tease him. Maybe then he'd actually feel like he was worth something.

But what if he failed? The whole plan would backfire. Sure, Skyloft's citizens liked him now, but if he lost, everyone would tease him, not just Groose. He'd let down his parents, Zelda, and more importantly, himself.

"Link," Zelda pleaded, resting her hand on Link's shoulder. "If you think you're not going to win, you have no shot at all. You have to believe in yourself. If you believe in yourself, if you find your courage, you can do anything you set your mind to."

_If I find my courage…_

"I'm not strong," Link finally whispered, taking her hand in his own. His lip trembled, but he restrained himself. No way was he going to cry in front of her. "I don't have any self-confidence. I'm just..."

Zelda cut him off, placing her finger on his lips. "You are strong. I believe in you." She took a step back, smiling. "We all do."

Link looked up at the sound of a thunderous applause. He heard jubilant cheers. Some called his name, shouting words of encouragement.

When did all of Skyloft get here?

"Go get 'em, Link!"

"That Valon has nothing on you, Link!"

"You can do it!"

It wasn't the judgmental jeers that he heard earlier in the day. They weren't making fun of him for his age or small stature. Even though he was completely untested and realistically had a low chance of winning, all of Skyloft stood before Link, encouraging him and clapping to cheer him up.

Zelda. She must have foreseen how upset Link would be and gathered the citizens to encourage him. This was all her doing.

Link smiled, nodding and giving the people a salute. So he didn't believe in himself quite yet. Oh well. Skyloft believed in him, and he was not about to let them all down. Not this time.

He knew he was completely indebted to her, but one day he'd make it up to Zelda.

* * *

"There," Zelda said, tapping his right shoulder and testing the chainmail. "That should do it."

Link sneezed loudly, wiping his nose with his left hand. "Could you pick anything dustier?"

Zelda frowned, raising her eyebrow at him in a scolding manner. "This uniform is special. It will eventually be presented to the graduating knight in our class."

"Is that so? If that's the case, why does it fit me so well?"

Zelda giggled. "Isn't that obvious, silly? Because you're going to graduate this year. What, did you really think that Groose, Cawlin, and Stritch could beat you in a Loftwing race?"

"I'll be damned if I lose to them in a race."

"Hence why it was tailored to fit you. Although, if you never practice…"

Link waved it off. "I've got a few weeks to practice. Plenty of time."

"And you'll save it until the last minute possible. As a matter of fact, you'll probably be late because you were practicing five minutes before the race."

Link frowned. "I'm not that bad, Zel."

Zelda raised her eyebrow at him.

"Okay, maybe I am," Link sighed in defeat.

Zelda nodded approvingly, adjusting his belt one more time and admiring her work. Link could tell from her expression that she liked what she saw. He did hear that girls loved a woman in the uniform…

Link almost slapped himself. Now wasn't the time for that kind of stuff. Link was about to face a stellar knight in a competition. He had to win. If he didn't, he couldn't face anyone. This was an all-or-nothing gamble. If it worked, life would be great, and if it didn't, well…life wouldn't be so great. Zelda believed in him. Skyloft believed in him. Now he had to believe in himself as well. If he did, then he was unstoppable.

Link sneezed again, cursing at the dustiness of the fabric. When was this made, three years ago? Wiping the dust out of his eyes, he focused on the mirror in front of him. He almost didn't recognize himself. His reflection was that of a strong, confident, powerful knight. That hat would take some getting used to. The chainmail wasn't too bad. The tunic was a proud, deep earthly shade of green. The man in the mirror was a hero. Now it was time for the human to be a hero too.

"Your sword, my knight," Zelda teased, handing Link the ceremonial sword. Link tested it. Not as light as his trusty sword he used for class, but this one was just fine. Why were all ceremonial swords covered in fancy jewels? Link swung it, testing the balance of the blade. Hmmm. Not as light but it was clear that this was a wonderful sword and far superior to anything he used in class. Now for the shield…

"I have a present for you," Zelda said, hiding something behind her back. Link smiled. She presented him with a shield.

It was like unlike any shield he'd ever seen. Usually, they practiced with crummy wooden shields that burned at the touch of fire. They also broke in a manner of five minutes. This one was metallic with a proud design on the front. It resembled a royal crest. Link didn't recognize the crest, but he knew this was a special shield.

"It's called a Hylian Shield," Zelda explained. "Daddy gave it to me. Apparently, this shield has been passed down by our ancestors for generations. Unlike most shields, this one will never break, no matter what is thrown at it."

"Hylian Shield, eh?" Link took it, testing the shield out. Whoo boy, did that feel good on his arm. Much better than those wooden abominations. Holding the shield, Link certainly felt like a hero. Whether he really was one or not remained to be seen. "Thanks, Zel!" He exclaimed excitedly. Link looked at the shield over and over again like a giggling schoolchild. It was very pretty. Strong, too. Link hoped he could keep it forever…

"You may only use it for the tournament." Zelda shot down that idea. "You can't use it in class. That would be cheating. It's a special shield, all right?" She paused, smiling up at Link. "Maybe, sometime after this tournament, it will find its way to you again."

Of course, that would be too good to be true. No matter. "That shouldn't be too hard. I know you have it, and all I have to do is convince you to give it to me," Link winked. He didn't know how, but he knew he and that shield would cross paths again. Until that time, he was going to enjoy using it in the tournament. Shiny weapons were fun.

"Link, one more thing," Zelda started. Link, who was still admiring the pretty shield, looked up at her. "Hold out your arm," she instructed in a soft, tentative voice. It was if she was nervous or something. Link nodded, holding out his arm. Zelda wrapped some sort of cloth around Link's sleeve, tying it with a small knot.

Of course Zelda would pick something that was pink. Link knew what it was. It was a token. Knights often wore cloth on their sleeves that represented the women they fought for. For an example, a knight would wear his wife's bandana on his arm.

"It's my most treasured handkerchief," Zelda smiled. "My mother gave it to me when I was little. So don't you dare get it dirty and don't even think about blowing your nose in it."

"Thanks, Zel," Link spoke endearingly. "I'll wear it with pride, even if it isn't a manly color."

"What did you expect, black?" Zelda asked, hands on her hips. Link smiled and gave her a mock salute. The duel was about to begin. It was time.

Link looked at himself one more time in the mirror. For one of the first times in his life, he was pleased with the man he saw before him. This would be a tough battle. But with all of Skyloft cheering for him, he wasn't about to lose. Sir Valon better be ready for the toughest fight of his life. He sheathed his sword, fastened his shield across his back, and started towards the makeshift arena.

"Wait…" Zelda spoke suddenly. Link paused, turning behind to look at her. He could tell that she was nervous. Zelda was always such a worrywart. It was endearing. "Please be careful."

It was a duel, and although it wasn't to the death, it was until one warrior either surrendered or was too injured to fight. Injuries were common in these competitions, some very serious. Although it was rare, there has been a history of deaths in the tournament.

"I will," Link said earnestly. "Someone has to protect you, right?"

Zelda nodded. Tears came to her eyes. Link couldn't tell if they were from worry or happiness, but he hoped it was the later.

"Believe in yourself. Remember that."

_If you believe in yourself, you can do anything._

Link's belief in himself was admittedly still a little shaky, but his belief in Zelda and his friends was not. If they believed in him, he would too. Now it was time to put that belief to the test.

For Zelda, he would conquer any obstacle even if the expectations were obnoxiously high.

* * *

**A/N**

**First of all, let me apologize for the extreme delay with this chapter. I wish I had a legitimate excuse, but I don't. xD I just focused on other works for a time and this story took a back seat. I like to update my stories at least once every couple of weeks and I'm ashamed how long it took me to get this out! I'll make it up to all of you! I revived my love for the story with the latter half of this chapter. I hated the first part, but I really like how it turned out. **

**Speaking of Link…oh, Link. It's always interesting for me writing the "weaker" side of him as he grows as a character. It's hard, because I want him to grow but I don't want him to be a complete weebo. Hopefully I found the right balance. I've never really gotten to explore a growing Link, so it's quite a fun experience. He grows with every chapter. :D**

**I know, I know, I was mean leaving it off on that note. I wasn't originally going to end the chapter there, but it was such a pretty place to end. xD **

**I do have a writing blog where I post weekly author's updates and features on each of my stories. You're welcome to check it out, it's skywardprincessoftime . blogspot . com **

**Please leave a review! :D Thank you so much for your patience with this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you in the next chapter! (Which won't be a month later, I promise…)**


End file.
